Loser Twins
by hcsp1
Summary: Modern AU. Hiccup is the co-creator of the web-show called "Loser Twins", staring his twin friends doing their various antics. When one day they propose an idea to make a movie based on the show, Hiccup's life becomes a lot busier than they already were. Rated T for a bit of language.


**Okay, this is half based on a web-series on YouTube that originated where I live. To give you a basic idea on what it's about, there is this guy who as known as "The Loser"(Incredibly loose translation) who does all these things like playing video games or being a driving teacher(Just to name a few) and goes to several places while being really rude to the people surrounding him, including his camera-man and possible best friend. One day, I came across a video on YouTube which pretty much parodied the "Loser" format and was a tribute to the original. One of the guys in that video sounded a bit simillar to Tuffnut in my opinion, and so this idea came to be.**

**So, this is half a tribute to the makers of the original videos, as they have just premiered a full movie based on them(Which was really funny) and half something I wanted to do for a while, which is an over-worked person. The two ideas seemed to merge well, what can I say?**

**Enjoy! Review if you got something to say, and I own nothing!**

* * *

It's been a long day of work for the video editor known online as Hiccup. Actually "video editor" is just one of the many occupations he has, along with the camera man, sometimes side actor, half director and writer, as well as the producer and creator of an online show on YouTube called "Loser Twins".

The show focused on two of Hiccup's friends, known online as Ruffnut and Tuffnut, basically goofing around on-camera and representing the worst of the human society. Each video featured a different theme for the twins to tackle, from being driving teachers to costumers in whichever café that allowed them to shot at.

The twins would always act as loud, rude to by standers, and as over-the-top loud-mouths as they could be in each predicament. Either as part of the act or being their usual selves, Hiccup was never entirely sure, the videos proved to be a hit among the views they've got. The channel had, to date, around 50,000 subscribers and over a million channel views. The videos might have been stupid, but people still seemed to love them.

The comments on the videos moved from "Hilarious" to "This is literally the best thing that's online these days" and they left no room to question it, the videos were successful. Infect, the videos were so successful that Hiccup partnered the channel with YouTube and the twins and him are getting paid for the videos, and these are being treated as a full-time job for them.

If only Hiccup knew how much work he had brought upon himself once he pressed the "Become a partner" button. Before the partnership, these videos were just a hobby for Hiccup. A way to hang out with some old high-school friends of his whenever he didn't have a lot of schoolwork to do, or when he got days off from his work at the local garage, which he quit following the partnership. Back then, the uploading times weren't as strict because it was just a pass time. But now, when they were his and the twins' source of income, the uploading rate had to kick up a notch. This led to working on the videos becoming a little more intensive, as an actual job.

Hiccup would have to sit down with the twins, discuss what more they can do with the shtick. Usually his own ideas would matter in the next video's final form, but most of the time it was all purely from the mind of the twins, no matter how little Hiccup believed in the ideas they thought of. Then they would have to schedule when they could all meet up for shooting, they sometimes needed permissions to shot in some places, sometimes conventions asking them to make an appearance would contact them thus changing the entire schedule, every now and again some big organizations would ask them to promote something as part of the upcoming video, and the list goes on.

To top it all up, Hiccup was also in his second year of college. Journalism became a whole lot harder for Hiccup once he had to do editing, directing etc. in addition to all the schoolwork he had to work on. Also, didn't help the fact that Journalism wasn't just sitting in front of the computer, typing words in sentences and order that made sense and brought up a point of view. It also required researches, notes, knowing the subject you're writing about and somehow stay objective throughout the final draft and not coming across as too supporting of one side.

To say all of the above were an undertaking for Hiccup, was an understatement.

Today wasn't any different for Hiccup; infect it was a lot more hectic. It started with classes from 8 AM all the way to 5 PM, the breaks he had in-between classes were only breaks in theory, as he had tons of phone calls from either home to check up on him, his girlfriend who lived with him, telling him that she needs to work a double-shift today so he needs to take their dogs out today, and the twins that wanted him to open up a Kickstarter project for "The Loser Twins Movie".

"A "Loser Twins" movie!?" Hiccup asked surprised, as the bite he took from his lunch got stuck in his throat. "What exactly is it going to be about, you and Ruff doing your thing and screaming at everything for an hour and a half?" He asked Tuffnut, who was the one who called with the idea.

"Um… pretty much, but not really." The guy on the other side of the call answered.

That wasn't an answer by any way shape or form. "So, care to enlighten me on what IS going to be in this movie?" Hiccup asked. "Do you guys even have a vision for what you want it to be?"

"Well… it will be a comedy!"

"No way Tuff, we don't do comedy with this movie." Hiccup replied sarcastically, as the genre of the videos was comedy.

"So what else will it be about? The videos are making people laugh, and you're the one who said we need to keep true to the spirit of the original video." Tuffnut questioned Hiccup's logic.

"I was joking." Hiccup replied with an eye roll. "Listen, can I just come over after classes are done for the day? This isn't something I can just do from a brief phone call; we need a target we want to reach before asking for people's money."

"Yeah, sure dude. Come over whenever you want." Tuffnut agreed to the offer.

"Okay, I'll talk to you and Ruff later once classes are over."

5 PM couldn't have come slower for the brunet college student. The rest of the classes he had that day moved at a snail's pace until the amazing sound of the words "Class dismissed" entered his ears for the final time that day. Hiccup quickly packed his stuff and rushed towards his car in order to get to the twins' place as fast as possible, because he had a lot to do after that meeting as well.

He arrived at the twins' house, wrote down a few ideas that could work in a movie about the "characters" of the twins and estimated a price for the production. With all the notes written down, Hiccup returned to his shared apartment with his girlfriend, Astrid.

She wasn't home yet, as she told him, so he had to walk their dogs out. Once he did that, it was already 6:30 PM. Hiccup prepared himself a cup of coffee and sat down in front of his laptop and started working on the assignments he had to do for school. Luckily for Hiccup, he had some very impressive concentration skills, and after about an hour and a half, he was done with writing the meat of the assignments. He left the spell-check for later, as most of the job was done.

After ordering a pizza for dinner, because there is no way he will be making anything for himself with such a busy schedule, Hiccup got to work on the next "Loser Twins" video. This one was called "Loser Gamers".

The video featured Ruffnut and Tuffnut playing the Co-Op mode of the video game "Sonic the Hedgehog" for the Xbox 360. Hiccup has seen that mode in action some time ago in a YouTube video and combined with the poor reception he heard the game got, it proved to be a good idea for a video.

But maybe it was too good…

When Hiccup opened the file from his camera for the first time, he had no idea how long the video was. The first time he checked the video length was only now, and the video was two hours long. That was a lot to cut from it in order to make a seven minutes video at most.

Luckily, Hiccup wrote down notes on his phone to what parts will be good for the video, as he knew he won't have the time to sit through the entire footage in order to find the good parts. But even then, he had a lot of funny parts to choose from as not everything can make it into the video due to length and jokes repeating themselves. After cutting the parts needed and editing them all out for the final product, Hiccup gladly started rendering the video and shortly after, he exported it.

Once that was done and over with, the pizza had arrived much to the hungry hard worker's delight. He tipped the deliverer and warmed up another cup of coffee to replace the one he finished while editing the video.

Next on the day's events, was burning down the "Loser Twins" DVD's. Apparently, the videos were so popular that people demanded them to be released on DVD with special features. Hiccup, of course, was in charge of the production as he edited the "Behind the Scenes" features on how each video came to be, how the entire concept of the videos was thought up, bloopers and even an exclusive video made only for the DVD.

Hiccup opened up the DVD maker program he got, marked each menu to appear when it was needed, what video needed to play when each option was needed, edited in some menu music and eventually clicked the "Burn" button.

The last thing he needed to do was open up the Kickstarter page for the movie. As soon as he was about to get around to that though, he realized he still needed to shoot the video to promote the project, and so back to work it was. Through lots of grunts and curses at himself for not remembering to do this earlier, the brunet quickly set up a camera in his working room, made sure none of the junk in the room was inside the frame and hit "Record".

After a minute or so of talking to the camera; explaining who he was, even though he was seen and heard in some of the videos, telling the audience what they were hoping to achieve with the movie, how much money they will need and discussing the prizes donators can get, the video was being transferred into his laptop.

There was no editing to do, thankfully, so Hiccup just uploaded the video to the "Loser Twins" YouTube page, while taking a sip from his coffee in order to keep his eyes open. While that was being done, he also opened the Kickstarter page for the film. Once the page was up and running, he copied the link into the video's description box while it was still being uploaded. By 9 PM The DVD was half ready, the new "Loser Twins" video was 72% exported, the 3rd cup of coffee Hiccup drank that evening was at its end, the pizza tray was laying open and empty at the desk, the movie announcement video was just uploaded and Hiccup was in the process of proof-checking his school work, desperately trying to hold his eye-lids from closing.

Shortly after it was all done, Astrid was back from her long day of work. As she came in through the open door, she was greeted by her and Hiccup's dogs and she greeted them back with a few soft pets.

When Hiccup didn't show up to see her, Astrid realized he was probably working on something in his work room. When she entered she saw her boyfriend laying in his chair, sleeping with his mouth open, an empty cup of coffee in his hand, a pizza box tipped over on the floor, the printer was working and printing tons of text-filled papers, the disc driver on the laptop was open and the computer screen showed the YouTube uploading page telling the reader that the video "Loser Gamers" was uploaded successfully.

Astrid realized Hiccup must have had a rough day from the state he was in. She smiled to herself on the way he fell asleep in his chair and about the fact he managed to eat an entire tray of pizza. The smile just grew larger when an idea, and quit an evil idea at that, entered her mind.

Astrid left the room and called Hiccup's dog, Toothless, to come over. Once he showed up at the entrance to the room, Astrid presented to him some left over cheese which was stuck to the pizza tray on the floor. After Toothless sniffed the cheese he followed the girl's hand all the way to Hiccup's chin, where Astrid left the cheese for the dog to enjoy.

The licks from the dog's cold and slimy tongue caused Hiccup's eyes to shut open and back away, falling backwards alongside the chair in the process. "Ow!" Hiccup said as he slowly got up from the floor and as Astrid's laughter entered his ears. "Ha-Ha, Astrid!" He complained once he stood on his feet, glaring at his dog. "You let her drag you into this, bud?"

Hiccup's slight anger slowly went away as Astrid gave him a hug and quickly kissed him on the lips. "Tough day, I assume?"

"You don't know the half of it." He replied with a loud sigh before he re-positioned his chair, sat on it again and showed Astrid the Kickstarter he opened. "Tuff called me during lunch break today and told me they want to make a "Loser Twins" movie."

Astrid looked at the screen, rubbed her eyes as if she didn't believe it, and looked at the screen again in surprise. "They want to do a movie with this concept!?" She asked before her looks turned towards Hiccup. "Don't tell me you agreed to this."

"As of now, no one said its happening." He claimed before closing the browser. "It's all just an idea. If we make the money needed for it, then it's happening."

"And you really think people will donate money for this?" Astrid asked.

Hiccup shrugged at the question. "Well, more than 50,000 people subscribed to keep up to date with these two and…" Hiccup proceeded to eject the newly made DVD from the drive. "People have asked for DVD's of these videos. I think some people are crazy enough in order to donate money for this."

Astrid chuckled at the answer. "I still can't believe people asked for DVD's."

Hiccup joined in on the laughter. "Same. Well, I better check if this works before I start duplicating it for multiple copies." He said as he got up and took the disc to where the DVD player was and put the disc inside the player.

Astrid followed and turned on the TV, setting the output for the DVD and sitting on the couch. Once the player started reading the disc, Hiccup joined his girlfriend and both started going through all the videos and the special features in order to make sure the entire deal works.

Hiccup didn't expect to be thrown into such a nostalgia trip when he pressed "Play" on the remote. An entire wave of memories came rushing through his mind as the first video started playing, with the first reveal of Ruffnut and Tuffnut. "Thor-Damn it! We are seniors!" The first thing they said when a camera was rolling, and now the first half of that sentence became their trademark quote at the start of every video.

The video continued playing as Ruffnut went around their high-school's grounds and bugged couples that walked around, threw eggs at passing students, pretended to teach people what they needed to know for the finales and more; Tuffnut on the other hand was dancing to the various songs the school played during breaks, asked a teacher during a finale if he could eat, smoke and do drugs while taking the test and Hiccup's favorite part, getting half of his class temporarily expelled from the school because they threw eggs at the school principal.

Hiccup and Astrid found themselves laughing at the video and all the various shenanigans the twins caused.

"I forgot how funny this actually was." Hiccup stated.

"Same here. I can't believe you got teamed up with these two for your senior project." Astrid told him.

"I still can't believe it as well. Just as much as I can't believe that this senior project" He pointed to the screen. "Is now the first in a series of videos, and is now getting a DVD release." Hiccup stated before he threw his head back to the couch. "How did the teacher allowed us to do this, and gave us an A+ for it is something that I'm still not sure of."

The video eventually ended with the twins claiming to leave the school in their car, and as they drive away, the car suddenly starts flying up into the sky. Both Hiccup and Astrid started laughing again at the pretty bad editing. "I completely forgot about that one!" Hiccup exclaimed.

The next few hours passed by with the couple checking the rest of the videos, finding all of them to be quite humorous; like the one were the twins were driving teachers, with Hiccup playing the student. They screamed at him to drive faster or slower and cursed several policemen that threaten to arrest them. And who could forget the ending where Ruffnut causes Hiccup to drive off a cliff and the car explodes?

Astrid had fond memories of the video taking place in a café were she used to work at. Hiccup played the guy taking orders while the twins were ordering a piece of cake and some coffee, while cursing and yelling at every single soul that was present. Luckily, the costumers and management understood this was all a joke and none were hurt.

But the couple's favorite was the video called "Loser Dogs", where Hiccup filmed Toothless and Stormfly, Astrid's dog, being regular dogs and then let Ruffnut and Tuffnut do the dogs' voices. It also seemed to be one of the better received videos on the YouTube channel, based on the comments it got and the amount of views.

After all the videos themselves were over, the checking moved to the extras. Hiccup stayed on the featurette called "Thor-Damn it! Let's do a web show". This one described how the twins and Hiccup came up with the original concept for the original senior year project, and how that short film became a web show.

"The "Thor-Damn it" catchphrase came from the fact that "God Damn it" didn't sound all that good to start the short with." Hiccup said in the video. "So, I thought "Hey, Super Heroes are popular now" and I'm, personally, coming from a Nordic family; so I brought the idea up to Ruff and Tuff and they loved it."

"So that's how you came up with this catch-phrase!" Astrid said as soon as she heard that.

"I never told you!?" Hiccup asked her, shocked.

"No."

"Oh… well, I suck."

Once the checking was done and successful, Hiccup checked his watch and was shocked to see how late it was. "It's midnight! How am I still awake after that long day?"

"I don't know…" Astrid chuckled, clearly remembering that she was the reason Hiccup woke up from his sleep earlier.

The brunet glared at her, causing her giggle to grow. "So, if you don't mind, "MI' lady"; I'm going to check the Kickstarter page and then I'm off to bed."

"Do you really think people donated in the past few hours?" Astrid asked him.

"I don't know, but might as well check." He replied with a shrug as he opened his laptop up and loaded up the Kickstarter page for the movie. Much to his surprise, the project has reached its target amount. "Hey, Astrid?" Hiccup called for his girlfriend.

"Yeah?" She walked into the room and looked at the screen, as Hiccup was pointing at it. To her ultimate shock, they seemed to have reached the target amount of money already. "Wow, that fast!?"

Hiccup nodded before he closed the browser, shut his laptop and got up from his chair. "I'm calling this a day. Who knows when will be the next time I'm going to get some sleep…" He commented, afraid of the next few days.

Schoolwork, editing videos, writing a movie, shooting a movie, editing a movie, shooting videos, probably make a DVD for the movie, arrange contacts for it, get a cast, equipment, possibly directing the thing… The next few days are going to be even busier than the day he just had.

And it's all thanks to those loser twins and that high-school project. Who would have thought?

THE END

* * *

**And that was that.**

**All the videos that Ruffnut and Tuffnut did in the story are actual videos made in the web series this was based on, only with slight changes to the original idea (Because, you know, there is two of them in this story while the original focuses on one) but, you get the idea. Hiccup for the most part is based on the camera man/best friend as in reality he is responsible for all the behind the scenes stuff.**

**Hope you enjoyed this. I would have told you to watch the original videos, but you most likely won't understand what's being said.**


End file.
